


Some Days

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Some days, Hunter just needs to be taken care of.
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Tech
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> Super short little thing, completely inspired by an idea Kanrakixystix had. I wrote this as a present for Kanra for her birthday, so happy birthday! I hope you like this.

Some days, Hunter couldn’t be the strong one.

Some days, it was hard to be the leader. Leading was harder than one would expect, and it hardly ever provided him a break. He wasn’t even sure he was _good_ at it.

Some days, it was all too obvious how very different he was, not just from the rest of the clones, but from his own team, as well. They were all different in their own ways, of course. But Hunter… he was different in a way that wasn’t immediately obvious. He was different in a way that could, and often _did_ if he wasn’t careful, hurt him.

Some days, he was all too aware of the fact that he and the rest of his team were not taken seriously.

Some days… Hunter just needed to be taken care of.

And in those days, there was Tech.

Tech was Hunter’s amazing star. He could read Hunter better than anyone else. The man claimed this was because he had studied Hunter’s language. Not the way he spoke out loud, of course, but the way he spoke silently. His body language, his facial expressions, the way he carried tension and stress in his posture.

Tech knew when Hunter was reaching his limit. When that happened, they laid in bed together with the lights shut off and the door locked tight until Hunter felt like he could breathe again. Tech plastered himself to Hunter’s back and held onto him, whispering words of assurance and encouragement against the back of his neck.

_”I love you.”_

_”You’re perfect.”_

_”We couldn’t ask for a better sergeant.”_

_”I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy. You wouldn’t even have to ask.”_

At first, the words seemed to clog Hunter’s throat and unsteady his lungs. Sometimes he cried, but Tech never said anything of it. He just held on tighter and pressed kisses into Hunter’s skin until he was warm all over, pliant and ready to hear more. Then he talked again — talked and talked and talked. Sometimes he talked until Hunter fell asleep to the sound of his voice, listening to Tech ramble over all the ways he loved him.

Some nights, Tech held Hunter like he was afraid to let go. Like if he loosened his grip, Hunter might fade away and leave him there all alone.

Hunter knew better. He’d never leave Tech. Not willingly, and not without a fight. But he loved when Tech clung. It made him feel grounded and like his thoughts wouldn’t run away with him.

It helped.

Tech helped.

Some days, Hunter just needed to be taken care of. And Tech was alright right there to be whatever Hunter needed, no matter what. Hunter was sure he’d be lost if Tech wasn’t always there picking him right back up when he fell.

He wasn’t sure anyone would ever understand him the way that Tech did, and Hunter was fine with that. Tech was never in short supply of strength and love and tenderness when Hunter needed it most. And Hunter was there for Tech whenever he was low, too.

So some days were rough. But Hunter knew Tech would always be right there to catch him.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
